L'ultima di Spike
by Lilya
Summary: Dal passato di Spike emerge un nuovo nemico, che per arrivare a lui è disposto a tutto...Ora il legame che c'è fra loro ha messo in pericolo Millicent: Spike ha giurato che non avrebbe protetto sempre sua sorella, ma riuscirà a farlo?


L'ultima di Spike 

Riassunto delle puntate precedenti 

Dopo essere stato costretto a vampirizzare la sorella per evitare che svanisse (nel senso letterale del termine), Spike ha deciso che Millicent sarebbe andata a vivere da lui, perché potesse averne cura. Il risultato è stato che entrambi hanno dovuto trasferirsi in una cripta più grande. 

La ragazza si girò ancora una volta sotto le coperte. Inutile: proprio non riusciva a prendere sonno. E sapeva anche il perché. Lentamente, Millicent si alzò dal letto e stringendosi una coperta sulle spalle uscì dalla sua stanza (se così si poteva definire). Uscì in quella che era la cosiddetta "camera principale" della cripta e si avvicinò ad una delle finestre ornate di vetri cattedrali. Fuori splendeva il sole: poteva a mala pena vederlo attraverso i vetri colorati e sporchi. Ma sapeva che era lì fuori, e questo bastava. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e si avvicinò ancora di più ai vetri. La coperta le scivolò giù dalle spalle, ma non se ne curò. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò una guancia al vetro, per sentire almeno in quel modo un po' di calore. Qualcuno, dietro di lei, raccolse la coperta  gliel'avvolse nuovamente attorno alle spalle. Ti manca, non è vero? sussurrò Spike circondandole le spalle con le braccia. La ragazza annuì lievemente. Non posso farne a meno. Il ragazzo la lasciò andare. Mi chiedo se non sia stato un errore renderti…Simile a me. Tu non lo desideravi veramente, come era stato per me. Tu non…bramavi le tenebre come me disse piano, quasi parlasse a sé stesso. Non è stata nostra la scelta replicò Millicent guardandolo Non lo è mai stata. Lo so disse Spike Ma mi fa male vederti così…Vorrei tanto che… Sssh la ragazza gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra Ormai è andata così. Accontentiamoci di averli fregati e andiamo avanti. Ho molto tempo per imparare cosa sono le tenebre. 

Non sapeva quanto si sbagliava. 

Pochi giorni dopo, Spike era a caccia da solo nel cimitero quando sentì uno strano rumore. Immediatamente mise mano al paletto, ma contrariamente a quanto pensava non ci fu bisogno di usarlo: nonostante fosse molto malconcio, Spike riuscì a riconoscerlo. Tod? Sei proprio tu? Che mi venga un colpo! Spike! Vecchio disgraziato, è un secolo che non ci si vede! Puoi dirlo forte! Ma chi ti ha conciato così? Hai avuto uno incontro ravvicinato con la Cacciatrice?. No rispose l'altro vampiro È stata a causa tua se mi hanno ridotto così, lo sai? Mi dispiace. Chi è stato? E perché?. Non so chi sia disse il vampiro sedendosi con cautela su una lapide Era un demone. Molto grosso, anche. Coperto di scaglie nere e con gli occhi rossi. Ti cercava. Spike si irrigidì: Mi cercava?. L'altro annuì Già. Voleva sapere dov'eri, ma io non lo sapevo e così mi ha dato una strigliata per convincermi a parlare. Spike afferrò l'altro vampiro per un braccio Dove l'hai incontrato?. Poco fuori da Sunnydale. Non sapevo che fossi qui. Lui lo sa dove sono?. Io…Non lo so. Credo di sì. Dannazione imprecò Spike a bassa voce Questa non ci voleva! Non adesso. Ehi, amico disse Tod  alzandosi Sono felice di averti rivisto, ma sai che ti dico? Questo posto non fa per me: ci si vede.

Già…Ci si vede replicò facendo all'amico un cenno di saluto.  

Il vampiro biondo rimase solo nel cimitero. Non posso credere che sia tornato! Per tutti i diavoli dell'Inferno, se mi sta cercando significa che vuole restituirmi il favore… parlò tra sé e sé. Improvvisamente, gli tornò in mente un particolare, che gli fece provare un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. E se volesse fare come l'ultima volta? In questo caso…Millicent sarebbe in pericolo!. Senza indugiare oltre, il vampiro sospese la caccia e tornò di corsa alla sua cripta. Millicent! urlò spalancando di colpo la porta. Willie! Che succede? esclamò preoccupata la sorella andandogli incontro. Stai bene? chiese il vampiro abbracciandola. La ragazza lo guardò allibita. Sì, certo perché me lo chiedi?. È passato nessuno mentre ero via?. Beh…Ha telefonato Buffy. Nessun'altro? chiese ancora Spike, non ancora rassicurato. No, nessuno…Però…. Cosa? chiese immediatamente. Non ne sono molto sicura…Mentre ero al telefono con Buffy…Non lo so…Ho come avuto la sensazione che qualcuno mi spiasse…Ho guardato fuori dalla finestra e… Hai visto qualcosa?. Non ne sono certa…Per un attimo ho visto come due bagliori rossi tra i cespugli. Ma potrebbe benissimo essere stata la mia immaginazione. Oh no… mormorò Spike lasciando andare la sorella e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. Tirò fuori un borsone ed iniziò a riempirlo con i vestiti della ragazza. Ehi! Che stai facendo? si arrabbiò lei. Preparati: andiamo da Buffy. Starai da loro per un po' rispose senza smettere. Ma…Perché?. Non posso spiegarti. Sbrigati a raccogliere le tue cose. Adesso ascoltami disse Millicent arrabbiata Io non vado proprio da nessuna parte se tu non mi spieghi che diavolo sta succedendo!. Spike si voltò di scatto e la spinse contro il muro con violenza. Tu farai esattamente quello che dico io. Sono stato chiaro?. La ragazza, spaventata, annuì frettolosamente. Vedi di muoverti. Spike la lasciò andare e tornò ad occuparsi dei bagagli, ma lei non si mosse, restando con la schiena addossata al muro a guardalo. Quando il vampiro la trascinò fuori per un braccio, non disse una parola. 

Pochi minuti dopo, Millicent se ne stava seduta sul suo vecchio letto a casa Summers sorseggiando un bicchiere di latte, mentre suo fratello, Buffy ed Angel stavano al piano di sotto in cucina a parlare. …Non può stare con me: sarebbe in pericolo. Quando questa storia sarà finita, verrò a riprenderla. Sempre che voglia venire con me aggiunse a voce bassa. Non c'è nessun problema, Spike. Davvero. Millicent è la benvenuta. Non preoccuparti, ci penseremo noi a lei. Grazie, Buffy. Mi sento molto più tranquillo ora. Il vampiro biondo fece per alzarsi, ma Angel lo fermò per un istante. Naturalmente, oltre a proteggere tua sorella, ti daremo una mano contro Kedeakos . No. Lasciate perdere: non sono affari vostri. Andiamo, Spike si intromise Buffy Ormai sei del gruppo e noi non lasciamo gli amici nei guai. Spike sorrise Ti ringrazio, Buffy, ma non è il caso. Questa è la mia guerra e posso combatterla da solo. Sono già riuscito a stendere una volta quel bastardo e posso farlo ancora: solo che stavolta non riuscirà a rialzarsi. Spike sembrava tanto spavaldo e sicuro di sé che né Buffy né Angel insistettero oltre: un'azione che avrebbero rimpianto per molto, molto tempo. 

Spike disse Angel Secondo me dovresti parlare a tua sorella e spiegarle perché deve stare con noi. Sarà tutto molto più facile così…. Spike annuì Capisco. Uscì dalla cucina e salì di sopra. Entrò nella stanza della sorella e andò ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, che fissava un angolo indefinito del pavimento. Ehi, Cent. Lo so che sei arrabbiata con me, hai tutto il diritto di esserlo. Avrei dovuto spiegarti tutto fin dall'inizio, ma…Avevo una fretta terribile. Sono ancora in tempo?. Millicent non rispose e non lo guardò. Spike si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro Va bene, come vuoi. Io parlo lo stesso, se vuoi ascoltarmi bene, altrimenti…. Prima di cominciare si accese una sigaretta. Alcuni anni fa…Parecchi, a dirti il vero…Durante una delle solite scaramucce uccisi un demone Kedeakos. Questo tipo di demoni ha un senso della lealtà e della famiglia molto forte e molto particolare. Per farla breve, il figlio decise di vendicarsi e farmi fuori. Ma non è così facile togliersi dai piedi il sottoscritto: al nostro primo scontro finì per K.O. Pensavo che non ci avrebbe più riprovato, invece lo rividi negli anni Cinquanta in Corea. Questa volta, per arrivare a me rapì Drusilla Il tuo ex-grande amore. Proprio lei. Comunque, c'era la guerra, e la grotta in cui si nascondeva venne fatta crollare da alcune bombe: io e Dru ci salvammo per il rotto della cuffia. Pensavo di essermelo tolto dai piedi in via definitiva, ma a quanto pare è tornato. Ed è di nuovo sulle mie tracce. Capisci adesso perché non puoi stare con me? Sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Spike la guardò negli occhi: Se ti accadesse qualcosa, non potrei mai perdonarmelo. La ragazza assentì. Capisco. Spike distolse lo sguardo: Io…Adesso dovrei andare. Non potrò venire a trovarti, in questi giorni ma…Ti penserò sempre. Va bene rispose pacata la ragazza. Il vampiro fece per andarsene, ma lei lo chiamò: William…. Lui si voltò nuovamente verso di lei Sì?. Millicent si alzò in piedi e si strinse a lui. Fai attenzione. Non preoccuparti disse piano passandole la mano tra i capelli Andrà tutto bene: il paletto che mi ucciderà ha ancora da essere appuntito. Millicent lo strinse più forte: Non mi piacciono questi discorsi, William!. Scusami. Sebbene con molta pena, si staccò da lei. Devo andare, adesso la baciò in fronte Fai la brava e stai in guardia: la prudenza non è mai troppa. Un istante dopo i suoi passi risuonavano sulle scale e Millicent era sola, in piedi nel buio in mezzo alla stanza.

Come promesso, nei giorni seguenti Spike si tenne alla larga dalla cacciatrice, dagli Scooby e soprattutto da casa Summers. Svolse accurate ricerche per riuscire a scovare il suo nemico e poterlo giocare d'anticipo, ma anche le piste più promettenti finivano per non portarlo da nessuna parte. Ad aggravare la situazione, spesso lo prendeva la sgradevole sensazione di essere spiato da qualcuno…O qualcosa. Tutto questo non gli piaceva: sentiva, per la prima volta in vita sua, di essere la preda, e non il cacciatore. In più di cento anni di lotte aveva imparato che il trucco è essere sempre un passo davanti all'avversario. Ma questa volta lui era non uno, ma due passi indietro rispetto al nemico. E non era una sensazione affatto gradevole. Si sentiva come una pedina, in trappola nella scacchiera e senza la possibilità di vedere il tracciato delle mosse. Sapeva anche che non aveva altra scelta che attendere la prima mossa dell'avversario.

Spike sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe arrivati allo scontro diretto: era così che doveva andare. Per molte sere aveva sentito su di sé quegli occhi rossi, che lo spiavano senza tregua. Camminando nella notte, udiva i passi del suo nemico, ma non riusciva mai a trovarlo. Tutte le trappole e i trabocchetti messi in atto fallirono. E finalmente, una sera, nella pace del cimitero di Sunnydale iniziò la battaglia. 

Stava pensando a Millicent quando successe? O forse non stava pensando a nulla, semplicemente lasciandosi invadere da quelle tenebre a cui apparteneva. Fatto sta che qualcuno lo colpì alla schiena, facendolo finire a terra. Finalmente ci rincontriamo, vampiro! disse una voce alle sue spalle dal vago timbro metallico. Spike scattò in piedi e si mise in guardia. Toh, ma guarda un po' chi si vede. Sapevo che prima o poi saresti venuto qui. Eppure sono riuscito a coglierti impreparato. Ma non ha importanza: questa notte vendicherò mio padre. Il demone si scagliò addosso a Spike, il quale si scansò agilmente e, afferratolo alle spalle, si preparò a rompergli il collo.Ansioso di raggiungerlo?. Povero illuso: tu non sai ancora contro chi hai a che fare. In meno di un secondo, Spike si trovò con la schiena a terra. Iniziò una lotta furibonda, senza esclusione di colpi. Spike cominciò presto a trovarsi in difficoltà: in tutti gli anni passati, Kedeakos aveva perfezionato la sua tecnica di combattimento e tutto l'odio e il risentimento che aveva in corpo lo rendevano un pericoloso avversario. Dopo lunghi minuti di lotta, il demone riuscì a ferire Spike ad un braccio e ad una gamba con un paletto d'argento Poi lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e lo scaraventò contro il muro di un'antica cappella: l'impatto fu tanto forte che il vampiro sfondò il muro. E questo è solo l'inizio. Il demone, approfittando di pochi istanti di confusione dell'avversario, sradicò letteralmente una pesante ed antica croce dalla base sull'altare e con essa cercò di colpirlo. Spike cercò di evitare i colpi meglio che poteva: se quella croce lo colpiva anche solo una volta, per lui sarebbe stato fatale. Incalzato da ogni parte, il vampiro si trovò stretto in un angolo. Ci sei finalmente! esclamò Kedeakos levando la croce per sferrare il colpo decisivo. Ma nel far ciò non si accorse della fune collegata alla vecchia campana della cappella, e la croce vi rimase impigliata. Il demone strattonò con furia la croce, cercando di liberarla dall'intralcio. All'improvviso, con un sinistro scricchiolio, i sostegni in legno della pesante campana cedettero e questa precipitò a terra finendo proprio addosso al demone. Debole e ferito anche nell'orgoglio, Spike fu costretto a battere in ritirata approfittando della situazione. 

Sebbene con qualche difficoltà, il vampiro riuscì a raggiungere la sua cripta. Qui si lasciò cadere sul letto e, nonostante il bruciore, riuscì ad addormentarsi mentre le ferite cominciavano lentamente a rimarginarsi. Dormì per quasi otto ore e al suo risveglio, il telefono squillava. Si alzò a fatica e riuscì a sollevare il ricevitore. Pronto? William! Finalmente! È da ieri notte che cerco di chiamarti: cosa ti è successo? Non preoccuparti, piccola. Ho avuto uno scontro con Kedeakos, ieri sera Stai bene? Benissimo, mai stato meglio in vita mia William, non dirmi bugie! Ok, ammetto di non aver nemmeno un osso sano, ma nel complesso sono tutto intero. Vengo da te disse istintivamente la sorella. Scordatelo. È troppo pericoloso: se ci attaccasse, non potrei difenderti al meglio. Non è il caso di correre rischi inutili Ma…. Niente "ma"! Ti ho già spiegato che non dobbiamo assolutamente vederci. Lo sai. E va bene, starò da Buffy. Ma tu riposati. Non preoccuparti, piccola. Va tutto bene. Il vampiro riattaccò e, ancora spossato per la lotta sostenuta la notte precedente, tornò a letto. 

Meno di mezz'ora dopo, la porta della sua cripta veniva aperta con cautela e Millicent vi si infilava dentro. Deposto in fretta il soprabito sul divano, si diresse subito nella "stanza" del fratello. Spike giaceva sul letto, profondamente addormentato. Millicent si sedette sul bordo accanto a lui e per alcuni minuti rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche con sé stessa, ma gli piaceva guardarlo dormire. Quando dormiva, non era più il suo fratello maggiore saggio e iperprotettivo. Era…Che cos'era? Non sapeva dirlo, sapeva solo che stare là le faceva provare una strana sensazione di calore e tenerezza. Si curvò in avanti e gli sfiorò delicatamente la fronte con una mano, scompigliandogli leggermente i capelli. Ripensò a quella volta che era andato a trovarla all'Università e le sue amiche l'avevano scambiato per il suo ragazzo. Si era arrabbiata da morire, quella volta! Adesso le sembrava quasi che fosse passata una vita intera da quegli avvenimenti. Su una cosa, però, doveva ammettere che Amanda e le altre avevano ragione: William era veramente bello. Sembrava un angelo. Quasi turbata da quell'improvviso pensiero, la ragazza si alzò di scatto e cominciò, in silenzio, a raccogliere alcuni vestiti di William. Una volta ripulite le macchie di sangue, tirò fuori dal frigo una busta di sangue e aspettò che si scaldasse. 

Dopo quasi due ore, William si svegliò e non fu affatto contento di trovarsi in casa la sorella. Ti avevo detto di non venire! E se ti avesse vista?!. William, è giorno! Non può farmi nulla. E poi io mi so difendere Ma non hai abbastanza esperienza! E poi a Buffy verrà un colpo quando non ti troverà… Sa perfettamente dove sono: mi ha accompagnato lei e tra un po' torna a prendermi e mi riporta a casa. Contento? No, dannazione! Non riesco a capire come abbiate potuto essere tanto incoscienti, tu e lei. Vi avevo detto di non immischiarvi e stare alla larga. Perché non mi date mai retta!? Non potevo restare a casa tranquilla dopo quello che ti era successo! Non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto No, e non lo faresti mai perché sei troppo orgoglioso e mi consideri ancora una mocciosa!. I due restarono un attimo in silenzio, studiandosi reciprocamente. Io non ti considero una mocciosa, Cent disse Spike avvicinandosi Il fatto è che, per la prima volta in vita mia, ho paura. Paura di perderti. Non so cosa farei senza di te. I due si abbracciarono. Scusami, William. Io non riuscivo a starti lontana, sapendo che eri ferito. Vuoi saper la verità? rispose lui carezzandole i capelli Non sai quanto sia stato felice di vederti. Qualcuno bussò leggermente alla porta della cripta. È Buffy disse Spike lasciando andare la sorella Devi andare. La ragazza lo abbracciò ancora una volta e lo baciò su una guancia. Ti prego, William, fai attenzione. Un istante dopo se n'era andata. Spike sfiorò con una mano il punto esatto dove Millicent l'aveva baciato. Non sapeva che qualcuno, nell'ombra, aveva assistito a tutto quanto. 

La notte seguente, Millicent se ne stava seduta vicino alla finestra: qualche volta, a causa della sua natura di vampiro, non riusciva a dormire. All'improvviso, dalla tasca della sua giacca si levò il debole trillo del cellulare. Pronto?. La voce dall'altro capo del filo era poco più che un gemito Milly…M-mi…dispiace… poi cadde la linea. Spaventata, Millicent mise giù il telefono e si infilò la giacca: quei pochi secondi le erano bastati per riconoscere la voce del fratello. Si calò giù dalla finestra e cominciò a correre verso il cimitero.              

Aveva percorso pochi metri tra le tombe, che un essere mostruoso le si parò davanti sbarrandole il passo. Bene, bene. A quanto pare sei finita nella mia rete. Chi diavolo sei?. Forse dovresti chiederlo…A Spike. Che cos'hai fatto a mio fratello?. Il demone la guardò con i suoi malefici occhietti rossi sogghignando Più che per lui, dovresti preoccuparti per te stessa. Detto questo cercò di balzarle addosso, ma Millicent fu svelta ad evitare il suo attacco e lo colpì con un calcio. Il demone non se ne accorse quasi. È perfettamente inutile che cerchi di difenderti: ormai sei in trappola. Millicent si difendeva disperatamente, ma benché Spike fosse stato un buon maestro, alla ragazza mancavano la pratica e la tecnica per sperare di vincere. In pochi secondi, la netta superiorità del demone sia in forza che in tecnica era chiara ad entrambi. Ho una sola possibilità pensò Millicent Devo colpirlo con tutte le mie forze. La ragazza, schivato un attacco del mostro, si raccolse su sé stessa e, chiamate a raccolta tutte le sue forze di vampira, assestò al demone un tremendo gancio destro. Il colpo era stato molto forte, ma la creatura non ne risentì affatto: scansò perfettamente l'attacco successivo delle ragazza e la colpì con forza alla nuca, facendole perdere i sensi. La sollevò e se la gettò in spalla come fosse stata un sacco vuoto, dopodiché si allontanò nella notte.   

Molte ore dopo, quando il sole era ormai sorto, nella cripta di Spike il telefono suonava con insistenza. Pronto?. Spike chiese Buffy agitata Millicent è da te?. No, io non l'ho più vista. Perché, che è successo? rispose l'altro allarmandosi. Non lo so! Millicent è sparita: non riusciamo a trovarla da nessuna parte!. Quando l'avete vista l'ultima volta? Angel è tornato da Los Angeles ieri sera poco dopo la mezzanotte e ha detto che era ancora sveglia. Poi nessuno l'ha più vista fino a stamattina. Dannazione…Vado a cercarla Fermo, non puoi! È ancora giorno! E c'è un'altra cosa che devi sapere…. Cosa? Può darsi che Millicent sia uscita in seguito ad una telefonata che ha ricevuto: Dawn si è svegliata verso le tre perché le era parso di sentire il telefono, ma poiché aveva smesso ha creduto di essersi sbagliata. Il telefono in camera di Milly era fuori posto: forse ha risposto lei e…. È stato lui! Lui chi?. Kedeakos, il demone! Deve averla presa. Allora noi seguiamo questa pista .Io al tramonto mi metterò in caccia. Da solo. Ma… Fatemi sapere se trovate qualcosa concluse Spike riattaccando. 

Lunghe, lunghissime ore dopo, finalmente il sole calò e Spike poté uscire. Dopo aver lasciato la sua cripta, si diresse verso la cassetta della posta che c'era dall'altra parte della strada e vi fece scivolare all'interno un busta bianca. Subito dopo tornò al cimitero e, dopo aver interrogato a modo suo un paio di vampiri alcolizzati che vivevano lì nelle vicinanze, riuscì a scoprire dove si nascondeva Kedeakos. Non aveva tempo di avvisare gli altri: Millicent poteva essere in grave pericolo. Senza esitare, si diresse verso le colline che circondavano la città e poco dopo si infilava furtivamente in una stretta fenditura su un fianco del colle. Il passaggio sotterraneo lo conduceva in una galleria molto più grande. Si chinò un attimo verso terra e studiò attentamente il terreno: non c'erano dubbi, era sulla pista giusta. Stringendo un paletto tra le dita, seguì il tunnel con molta cautela, le orecchie tese a cogliere il minimo rumore e pronto a scattare. D'improvviso, la galleria curvava a gomito e da lì si apriva un passaggio che portava ad una piccola grotta. Dentro c'era qualcuno. Spike mise via il paletto e si precipitò verso la sorella, incatenata al muro. Millicent! Stai calma, adesso ti libero. Willie! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto! Credevo che fossi rimasto ferito… Ne parliamo dopo la interruppe il vampiro forzando l'ultima serratura. Ce la fai a camminare? Sì, non preoccuparti per me Muoviamoci. I due uscirono dallo stretto antro e imboccarono la galleria. Erano arrivati più o meno a metà percorso quando udirono un ruggito terrificante. Dannazione, ci ha scoperti! imprecò Spike affrettando il passo. In pochi minuti giunsero allo stretto passaggio da cui era entrato. Entra qua  dentro, segui il tunnel fino all'uscita, poi fila a casa di Buffy e non muoverti da lì, io verrò a prenderti. Cosa vuoi fare? disse la sorella afferrandolo per un braccio. Questa storia deve finire. Millicent si aggrappò a lui. Willie, non voglio lasciarti qui da solo. Potresti aver bisogno di aiuto. Millicent, devi andartene! Non posso combattere se devo anche preoccuparmi per te!. In quel momento si udirono dei passi minacciosi che si avvicinavano. Ma… Vai! urlò Spike afferrandola per un braccio e spingendola nel tunnel. Poi fece crollare l'ingresso dello stretto passaggio, perché il demone non potesse inseguirla per la stessa via. Nello stesso istante, arrivava Kedeakos. Bene, bene…Ti sei cacciato in trappola da solo, vampiro. Io non ci giurerei… replicò Spike attaccandolo. Si scatenò un zuffa furiosa, le cui sorti non potevano essere previste, dal momento che i contendenti lottavano ad armi pari. Dopo lunghi minuti, il demone estrasse un paletto e cercò di colpire Spike, il quale si scansò prontamente ricevendo soltanto un leggero graffio ad una spalla. Il demone sogghignò Sei fregato, vampiro. Ci vuole ben altro che un graffio per mettermi a…terra…Ma cosa…. La vista gli si annebbiava, la testa iniziava a giragli. Forse tu non lo sapevi, ma il paletto impregnato di uno speciale veleno. Maledetto…. Spike ebbe appena il tempo di finire l'insulto che crollò a terra privo di sensi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò nel medesimo antro in cui era stata imprigionata la sorella. Delle catene gli stringevano i polsi e le caviglie, tenendolo bloccato al muro e dinanzi a lui stava Kedeakos, sogghignante come sempre. Allora, Spike, come ci si sente ad essere in trappola come un sorcio?. Sei sempre il solito vigliacco: hai bisogno di ricorrere a degli sporchi trucchetti per uccidermi. Il demone parve sorpreso: Ucciderti? Non è mia intenzione farlo. Posso fare peggio che ucciderti. Molto peggio. Il demone afferrò uno strano medaglione in cristallo di rocca purissimo e Spike rabbrividì. Non può essere…No, è impossibile. Impossibile, dici? Invece è la realtà: l'arma più pericolosa per voi vampiri, il Medaglione di Alinychta, è tra le mie mani. Ma non è su di te che intendo usarlo. Spike richiamò alla mente quanto ricordava sul medaglione: era stato creato per una cacciatrice Azteca ed era in grado di emettere un raggio d'energia potentissimo e pericolosissimo per i vampiri. Chi ne veniva colpito, era destinato a diventar cenere nel giro di pochi minuti. Il demone, dopo aver rigirato il medaglione tra le mani, fissò il suo sguardo di fuoco su Spike. Devo darti atto di una cosa, Spike…Hai sempre avuto buon gusto con le donne. Quella Millicent è molto graziosa…Un vero peccato che debba divenir cenere. Spike si sentì gelare: Lascia in pace mia sorella! Non osare toccarla! gridò cercando di spezzare le catene. Io infatti non le farò nulla…Sarai tu ad ucciderla!. Cosa?! sotto gli occhi  esterrefatti del vampiro,il demone si sciolse in una specie di sostanza verdastra per poi ricomporsi ed assumere le sue fattezze. Brutto figlio di… ringhiò Spike strattonando le catene con tutta la forza che aveva  Se solo ti azzardi a sfiorarla, io ti…. Tu cosa? Non puoi fare proprio nulla, caro il mio Spike. Maledetto bastardo! Spike si fermò all'improvviso Quindi non era Tod quello che ho incontrato…Eri tu!. Perspicace…Ma saperlo non ti servirà a niente. Né potrà salvare la tua adorata sorellina. Con queste ultime parole, il demone sparì nella galleria. 

Millicent stava seduta con il capo tra le mani su una lapide del cimitero, sotto il cielo cupo e nuvoloso. Qua è là, cadevano le prime gocce di pioggia e il cielo prometteva che presto ne avrebbe inviate molte altre. Qualcuno le poggiò una mano su una spalla e lei scattò in piedi, pronta a difendersi. Calma, Millicent, sono io. Willie! esclamò la ragazza al colmo della gioia gettandogli le braccia la collo. Ero così preoccupata! E Kedeakos, che fine ha fatto?. Oh, non dovrai più preoccuparti di lui, Milly disse il falso Spike passandole un braccio attorno alla vita. La ragazza si irrigidì e si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, scorgendovi per un attimo un lieve bagliore rossastro. Tu non sei William! esclamò staccandosi da lui e colpendolo con un pugno in pieno volto. Maledetta! ringhiò il demone assumendo nuovamente la sua vera forma. I due ingaggiarono una furiosa lotta senza esclusione di colpi. Il demone riuscì infine a gettare a terra la ragazza e si preparò ad usare il terribile medaglione. Improvvisamene si udì un urlo: Millicent! e il vero Spike si scagliò addosso al demone. I due rotolarono a terra e cominciarono a lottare per il medaglione. Sotto il cielo cupo, tra i primi lampi e i tuoni, si stava svolgendo una lotta furibonda che non avrebbe potuto concludersi se non con la morte di uno dei due contendenti. Il cielo pareva avesse deciso di scatenarsi con un temporale degno di quel nome, ma qualunque cosa avesse fatto, sarebbe stato nulla confronto alla tempesta che infuriava nel cimitero di Sunnydale. Millicent, in disparte, osservava la scena atterrita, muovendo la labbra in un continua preghiera: avrebbe voluto correre in aiuto del fratello, ma non poteva farlo. Il combattimento serrato non permetteva nessuno di intromettersi, anche la pioggia che cominciava a cadere sembrava faticare a frammettersi. I minuti passavano e ognuno sembrava regalare la vittoria ad un diverso contendente. Alla fine, con un'abile finta Spike costrinse il suo avversario a lasciare scoperto lo stomaco e lo colpì con forza. Kedeakos cadde a terra, stringendo ancora nella destra il medaglione. Millicent si gettò tra le braccia Spike. Dio mio, William! Ho avuto così tanta paura! singhiozzò baciandolo, sotto l'acqua. Tranquilla, piccola, va tutto bene ora. Ci sono io qui. Con la coda dell'occhio, il vampiro colse un movimento sospetto da parte del demone morente. Attenta! urlò spostandosi fulmineamente davanti alla sorella. Il cimitero di Sunnydale venne per un attimo rischiarato da un lampo di luce potentissimo, unitosi a quelli che cadevano dal cielo. Spike lanciò un alto grido di dolore: il raggio del medaglione lo aveva investito in pieno. Il colpo fu tanto forte che per un istante ogni altro suo senso venne oscurato dal dolore, cose e persone che lo circondavano svanirono, risucchiate dal velo nero che era sceso sui suoi occhi. Non esisteva più nulla, non sentiva più nemmeno le gocce di pioggia, solo il buio e il dolore. Poi, lentamente, il velo iniziò a dissiparsi benché il dolore fosse ancora atroce. Si trovò a terra senza sapere come c'era arrivato, sua sorella Millicent era china su di lui. Dio mio, William…Resisti, ti prego, vado a cercare Willow e Tara, loro..Loro ti aiuteranno. Fece per alzarsi ma il ragazzo, compiendo uno sforzo immenso, afferrò la sua mano e la strinse più forte che poteva. Millicent comprese e non si mosse, stringendo la mano del fratello. I suoi occhi cominciarono a riempirsi di lacrime. Attorno a loro, soltanto la pioggia. Spike soffriva atrocemente e la sorella vedeva nei suoi occhi tutto il suo dolore, sia quello fisico che quello interiore. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, ma la sofferenza era tale da impedirgli di parlare. Sentiva che stava per diventare cenere e allora, con la mano ancora libera, sfiorò il dolce volto della ragazza. Sentì il suo viso bagnato dalla pioggia e dalle lacrime. La mano scese a stringerle la spalla e l'attirò lievemente sé. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono per un brevissimo istante, mentre il corpo del ragazzo s'inceneriva lentamente. William… mormorò la fanciulla con la gola attanagliata dai singhiozzi. Pochi secondi dopo, dell'amato fratello non restava più nulla. Istintivamente, la ragazza chiuse le mani, quasi cercando di trattenerlo…Ma la pioggia, che ormai s'era fatta battente, portò via con sé quanto restava di lui. La fanciulla crollò in avanti, distrutta. Le gocce di pioggia caddero ancora più fitte dal cielo, così come cadevano le stille di dolore dai suoi occhi. Millicent sentiva troppo freddo dentro di sé per badare all'acqua gelida che scorreva sul suo corpo. Lentamente, come se ogni movimento le costasse una grande fatica, la fanciulla si stese su un fianco nel punto esatto in cui fino a pochi minuti prima era stato sdraiato il suo amato fratello. Teneva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé senza vedere nulla, senza sentire nulla, nemmeno la pioggia che cadeva su di lei e pareva non dovesse finire mai. Come le sue lacrime.          

Fine 


End file.
